Sankara
Sankara(サンカラ ''Sankara ''literally meaning From Mr.) is a member of Tea m Shimora. She is a medical-nin and has very skills. Appearance Sankara has Sandy long hair and pale fare skin. Her favorite colour is purple and she likes wearing kimonos which we could tell since she wears kimonos often. Sankara wears a sleeveless lavender short kimono and light blue pants with shuriken patterns. She also has a velvet skirt covering her pants. She has calf high black sandals and Sandy hair and also wears black gloves. In part two she is shown wearing a short sleeved dark purple qipao top and fishnet tights. She also has longer hair, a blue lapel, and black gloves. In The first and last , she wears a long-sleeved red short kimono and a white apron skirt. She also has black tights under her apron skirt and black knee-high boots. She also stop wearing gloves and puts her hair in a ponytail. In Way of a Ninja: Naruto the movie , she wears a sleeveless purple qipao dress that is tied with a black obi. She wears black shorts underneath and her medical pouch is on her shorts. Her hair is also back down and she also changed her boots to regular black ninja sandals. In the Sixth Shinobi War, she wears the Suna flak jacket and a black shirt under it. She also has black pants and keeps her hair in a ponytail. She also doesn't have her medical pouch. wears a sleevelesao dress that reaches her upper thighs, with white trimmings and a white circular design on the back similar to her Part I attire; it is tied with a black obi. She wears black shorts underneath the dress, black gloves, and grey elbow and knee protectors. She has also changed her previous boots to regular black, high heeled ninja sandals. a sleevelesao dress that reaches her upper thighs, with white trimmings and a white circular design on the back similar to her Part I attire; it is tied with a black obi. She wears black shorts underneath the dress, black gloves, and grey elbow and knee protectors. She has also changed her previous boots to regular black, high heeled ninja sandals. Background Sankara had a normal childhood and when she went to the Academy, she was one of the top students in her class. But in Part two she started to distance herself from others a bit. Personality Sankara is usually real nice but she just can't stand Akamai Hotaru for unknown reasons. During part one she was absent alot as in she barely made appearances, but in part two we got to see more of her and her personality. Her motivation to get stronger was wanting to beat her dad and in part two, she started to get stronger because of everything that was going on in part two. Abilities Ninjutsu Sankara can manipulate sand like her father Gaara. She can also use magnet style. She created a two jutsus for magnet style: Magnet Style: Black Sandy Skies Magnet Style: Black Sand Serpent She also created a jutsu for sand: Sand Dragon Ninjutsu is her number one most favorite. Taijutsu She tries her absolute best at taijutsu but taijutsu is her least favorite since she is not very good at it. Although she did create two jutsus for it: Kara Barrage Deadly Sand Dance Genjutsu She is best at genjutsu though she likes ninjutsu better. Although she has no kekkei genkai, her genjutsu abilities go higher than anyone who does. She can put her enemy under a genjutsu by just looking at them she doesn't even have to get them to look into her eyes. Part One Headed to land of the Middle Her first mission was the land of the middle. Her team went there to deliver supplies to help them build a new village. On their way there, they ran into Team Hinata whom was on a mission to help the land of stars build a new village as well. The mission was complete and they went back. Although, you know that no mission happens without something epic happen! Two people appeared. One was a girl named Nika and a boy named Hiroshi. They said that in three days something bad will happen then quickly disappeared. Chūnin Exams First Exam On the first round Sankara knew there was some kind of trick so she decided to get the question wrong though she already knew what the answer would be. She passed the first exam. Second Exam During the second exam, she failed due to her lack of taijutsu skills. She also used her new jutsus which is some of the reasons why she failed due to her lack of chakra from defeating Akamai. Journey to the Valley of Darkness Sankara was one of the few who got stuck in the Valley of Darkness and also one of the four who made it out. Her, Akamai, Kama, and three others were stuck in there and forced to fight, and of course, the three random people died because they aren't main characters. After they got out they went back to the village. Part Two Kama and Sarada Return!!!!! Kama and Sarada return after training for two and a half years. Everyone greets them meanwhile, Sankara is at Suna for awhile. Category:Charecters Category:Akamai Unleashed! Category:Sand Kara Chronicles Category:Unfinished